Laney Penn
Laney is one of the four main protagonists of Grojband. She is also the only female member of the band. Physical Appearance Laney is a short, slim girl with a wide, oval shaped head and bobbed red hair that she has going down just below her chin. She wears a yellow hair clip and black eye-shadow that she has lightly painted on her eyelids and eyebrows. Laney also wears a green t-shirt that has short yellow sleeves and black horizontal stripes going along it. She wears red leggings to match the color of her hair and a pair of folded black leather boots to match the colors of her eye-shadow and t-shirt stripes. Personality Laney is a cute, fiery redhead who has a strong, but sweet kind of personality. When she gets angry, she becomes rather hot-headed and a force to be reckoned with. Laney seems to be the only member of Grojband who has any common sense. She is always telling Corey that his ideas are bad and that he should listen to her before he goes and does them. However, Corey always ignores this and does it anyway. Laney always gets mad at Corey for it but she can't stay mad at him because of how much she loves him. Although Laney is the most intelligent and sane member of the band, she will be seen doing dumb things along with the rest of the band on many occasions. Overall, Laney truly does care for Grojband even though she doesn't express it all of the time. This is shown in It's in the Card, when Mayor Mellow orders Grojband to break up. Laney says that she can finally have a life of common sense and careful planning, but doesn't know what to plan for, so she returns to Corey's garage and an audio card recorded by her is discovered by the rest of Grojband and they all cry and reunite as a band. The card also reveals Laney sometimes 'mothers' the band a little. Laney seems to have a mixed personality when it comes to femininity and masculinity or anything related to her gender for that matter. At some times, Laney is a tomboy who enjoys roughhousing with the boys and letting her wild side out and she doesn't take too kindly to gender stereotypes as seen in episodes such as Girl Fest. At other times, she is a full blown girly girl who enjoys anything and everything frilly and girly as seen in episodes such as A Knight to Remember. It seems as though she is more open about her masculine side and very secretive about her feminine side. Her room is all pink and covered in all things girly from streamers, to stuffed animals, to tea sets, to basically anything that's entirely pink. She sometimes goes into her room to daydream about being treated like a princess. She seems to be very embarrassed about this as she never lets anyone into her room to know about this. This was briefly acknowledged in Grin Reaper where there was a picture of herself dressed as a unicorn, running around. Trina was seen at her window, taking a picture of her, and Laney was very embarrassed and was shielding herself from the photo. A drawback to her tomboyish side would be that everyone in her band calls her names such as "dude," "bro," "man," "fella," etc. This really annoys her and is possibly one of the reasons for her dreams of getting treated like a real princess. It is unknown if other people know that she's really a girl, but it is known for sure that the members of her band and Mayor Mellow are aware of this. The members of the band only address her by these names because she is a member of the band and a part of their group of best friends so they consider her to be "one of the guys." She also has a fondness for animals, especially dogs (except yappy ones), as shown in A Knight to Remember where she falls in love with a shaggy dog, or The Snuffles with Snarffles where she adores Snarffles. However, in the episode Dreamreaver Part 2, Laney expressed hatred for yappy dogs when Dog Mina came chasing after her and she kicked her out into the distance quoting "I hate yappy dogs." She even loves Biteface the monster rat when it bites her face. Family Members Janie Penn - Great Grandmother Friends Corey Riffin, Kin Kujira, Kon Kujira Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters owned by Fresh TV Category:Characters from Grojband Category:Grojband members Category:Teenagers